Już połowa, czy dopiero połowa?
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 34-36 (6. Eliminacja) Lektor: 'Poprzednio w domu Wielkiego Brata: Piąty tydzień rozpoczął się wygraniem przez Stilesa zadania o Głowę Domu. Relacje i sojusze zacieśniały się, chociaż nie wszędzie panował spokój. Samantha i Ce'Brie przeniosły swoją przyjacielsko-wrogą relację na kolejny poziom, podczas gdy Klein próbował zbliżyć się do Briana, co ostatecznie przyniosło całkiem odwrotne skutki. W międzyczasie odbyły się nominacje, w trakcie których tym razem każdy musiał zagłosować przy wszystkich domownikach. Ce'Brie, Samantha, Brian, Junior oraz Celestia i Chloe zdobyli po trzy głosy. Stiles postanowił ocalić swojego sojusznika Juniora, a następnie na jego miejsce nominował Kleina. Po nominacjach rozpoczęło się nowe zadanie zakupowe, w którym władzę nad uczestnikami przejęli ich wyeliminowani koledzy. Jak sobie ostatecznie poradzą domownicy z przestrzeganiem zasad ich pięciu "bogów"? I co ważniejsze, kto jako kolejny będzie musiał opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! thumb|left|335 px Dzień 34 ''9.14: Pojedyncze osoby wstały już ze swoich łóżek. Muriel robiła kanapki na śniadanie dla siebie oraz dla Vince'a, Stilesa i Nikki, którzy towarzyszyli jej w kuchni. 'Vince: '''Ciekawe, co dzisiaj na nas czeka w związku z zadaniem... '''Muriel: '''Ach no tak, przez noc już w sumie zdążyłam zapomnieć, że ta przegrana piątka ma nad nami tymczasową władzę. '''Nikki: '''Niezbyt podoba mi się to zadanie, ale przynajmniej plus jest taki, że Samantha i Ce'Brie prawie w ogóle nie mogą się odzywać przez te dwa dni. ''Stiles parsknął śmiechem. 'Nikki: '''Co cię tak rozśmieszyło? '''Stiles: '''Jak to co? Aż tak cię ucieszył fakt, że muszą milczeć? '''Nikki: '''No... tak. *wzruszyła ramionami* Obydwie usilnie próbują zostać największymi gwiazdeczkami tego programu, ale ta zasada teraz skutecznie im w tym przeszkadza. Szkoda tylko, że DeMony nigdy to nie spotkało... '''Vince: '''Czy to się już liczy jako obelga w jej stronę? '''Stiles: '''Załóżmy, że nie i najlepiej już o tym nie wspominajmy... '''Nikki: '''Tak w ogóle zastanawialiście się, co będzie, jeśli nie zaliczymy zadania przez ludzi, którzy już odpadli? To będzie jakaś masakra... '''Muriel: '''Chyba nie możemy stwierdzić, że to byłaby ich wina. Nawet jeśli ich zasady są co najmniej dziwne, to jednak wszystko zależy od nas. '''Vince: '''Muriel ma rację. To my musimy mieć teraz wszystko pod kontrolą po to, abyśmy mieli szansę na zaliczenie tego zadania. '''Nikki: '''Cóż, tak czy siak nie będę zadowolona, jeśli okaże się, że zawaliliśmy... ''11.58: Wielki Brat zgromadził domowników w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, wczoraj mieliście za zadanie przygotować prezenty dla waszych pięciu "bogów". Wasze podarunki zostały im przekazane i każde z nich wyraziło już swoją opinię na ich temat. Dwayne był pozytywnie zaskoczony ręcznie zrobioną figurką przypominającą motocykl. Iris wolała otrzymać coś innego, ale mimo tego doceniła ładny obrazek od Chloe. Drake'owi bardzo spodobał się list od Juniora i LaTeeshy. Lion początkowo nie był zachwycony ciastkami, ponieważ próbuje przestrzegać swojej diety, ale jak już jedno spróbował, to chwilę po tym zjadł całą resztę. Jedynie DeMona uznała, że jej prezent jest beznadziejny. Stwierdziła, że koszulka jest brzydka, a napis na niej został zrobiony byle jak. '''Klein: '''Mogliśmy spodziewać się tego, że DeMonie się nie spodoba... '''Junior: '''Cóż, najważniejsze, że pozostałym spodobało się to, co przygotowaliśmy. Na pewno mogło być gorzej... '''Wielki Brat: '''Dzisiaj czeka na was inne zadanie. Za kilka godzin będziecie musieli przedstawić w dwóch grupach dwie różne scenki, w których głównymi bohaterami muszą być wasi byli współmieszkańcy. Każdy z tej piątki może pojawić się tylko raz, więc nie może dojść do sytuacji, że w obydwóch grupach ktoś wcieli się w tę samą osobę. Oczywiście przygotowując się musicie również pamiętać, że nadal obowiązują was zasady z poprzedniego dnia. Pod pozostałymi względami macie już całkowitą swobodę. Powodzenia. '''Nikki: '''Ooo, takie zadanie to coś dla mnie! '''Vince: '''I dla mnie! '''Klein: '''Po minach Ce'Brie i Samanthy wnioskuję, że teraz są jeszcze bardziej niezadowolone z faktu, że nie mogą się odzywać... ''Kamery pokazały wkurzone dziewczyny. 'Klein: '''Mam wrażenie, że obydwie miałyby ochotę zabłysnąć w takim zadaniu. '''Vince: '''No cóż, głównych ról niestety nie zdobędą, ale nadal z pewnością coś się dla nich znajdzie. '''Stiles: '''Okej, przydałoby się teraz jakoś podzielić, żebyśmy mogli jak najszybciej rozpocząć przygotowania... ''Po krótkich naradach powstały już dwie grupy. W pierwszej znaleźli się Nikki, Stiles, Junior, Klein, Chloe i Samantha, natomiast w drugiej byli Vince, LaTeesha, Ce'Brie, Celestia, Brian i Muriel. Dodatkowo wszyscy ustalili, że pierwszy zespół odegra role Iris, Liona i Drake'a, natomiast pozostali zajmą się rolami DeMony i Dwayne'a. 12.32: Pierwsza grupa szykowała swoje przedstawienie w sypialni. 'Junior: '''Więc... Macie jakieś sensowne pomysły? '''Stiles: '''Co powiecie na przedstawienie Drake'a, Liona i Iris jako detektywów? '''Nikki: '''Hmm... Jak niby mielibyśmy to pokazać, żeby całość wyszła sensownie i interesująco? '''Stiles: '''To proste. Mogliby we trójkę rozwiązać zagadkę czyjegoś morderstwa, na przykład Samanthy. ''Samantha spojrzała się na Stilesa z zaskoczeniem. 'Stiles: '''Ty i tak nie możesz się odzywać, więc równie dobrze możesz zagrać trupa... ''Oburzona dziewczyna pokręciła głową zaprzeczając. 'Junior: '''A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? ''Samantha zastanowiła się przez chwilę, a następnie wzruszyła ramionami. 'Junior: '''Tak myślałem. Ja zgadzam się ze Stilesem. A reszta? '''Chloe: '''Mnie również się podoba. ^^ '''Klein: '''Wolałbym coś weselszego niż szukanie mordercy, ale takie coś chyba też może być ciekawe... '''Nikki: '''Nie znam się na takich kryminalnych zagadkach, ale już raczej nie wymyślimy nic lepszego... '''Stiles: '''Okej, więc z zaskakującą łatwością ustaliliśmy najważniejszą sprawę. Teraz musimy rozdzielić role naszej głównej trójki oraz dwóch podejrzanych... ''Tymczasem druga grupa zebrała się w jadalni. 'Vince: '''Myślicie, że Dwayne i DeMona nie obraziliby się, gdybyśmy stworzyli między nimi historię miłosną? '''Muriel: '''Może by się zawstydzili, ale czy obrazili? Chyba wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że było między nimi takie dziwne... napięcie. '''LaTeesha: '''Seksualne? '''Muriel: '''Tak, można to tak nazwać. '''LaTeesha: '''Ja i Ce'Brie często gadałyśmy o tym, że gdyby oboje siedzieli tu aż do finału, to pewnie w końcu zostaliby parą. Prawda Ce'Brie? ''Ce'Brie pokiwała głową. 'Celestia: '''Więc uważacie, że powinniśmy stworzyć historię, w której dwójka wrogów zmienia się w kochanków? '''Vince: '''Nie musimy odnosić się do ich prawdziwej relacji. To może być coś zupełnie innego, jak na przykład... Romeo i Julia. ^^ '''Brian: '''To ta opowieść, w której zakochana para umiera? '''Vince: '''Tak, to naprawdę piękna tragedia... ''Vince rozmarzył się na moment. 'Muriel: '''Nie twierdzę, że to zły pomysł, ale czy na pewno chcemy zabijać naszych głównych bohaterów? '''LaTeesha: '''To może zabijmy tylko jednego z nich, tak jak w Titanicu! '''Celestia: '''Najlepiej będzie, jeśli oboje przeżyją. Już i tak będziemy ryzykować z tym całym wątkiem miłosnym. '''Vince: '''W porządku, stworzymy coś innego... A tymczasem pozostaje jeszcze pytanie, kto wcieli się w rolę zakochanej pary? '''Muriel: '''Ja bardzo chętnie wzięłabym w tym udział, ale obawiam się, że nie pasuję do roli DeMony, a już tym bardziej do Dwayne'a... '''LaTeesha: '''Ja mogę być DeMoną! W końcu obie jesteśmy czarne! ''Uśmiechnęła się z dumą. 'Vince: '''Dobra... Więc w takim razie kto zostanie Dwaynem? ''Spojrzał na milczącą Ce'Brie, potem na Celestię, która udawała, że nie słyszała pytania, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Brianie. 'Brian: '''Co tak na mnie patrzysz? Nie ma opcji, że wezmę udział w jakichkolwiek romantycznych scenach! ''Vince westchnął. 'Vince: '''Cóż, wygląda na to, że chyba będę musiał na nowo zagłębić się w mojej zranionej duszy romantyka... ''17.15: Po kilku godzinach przygotowań, obydwie drużyny były gotowe do zaprezentowania się na scenie znajdującej się w pokoju zadań. Jako pierwsza wystąpiła grupa przedstawiająca zagadkę morderstwa. Jedynymi "kostiumami" uczestników były peruki, dzięki którym można było zauważyć, że w role Iris, Liona i Drake'a wcielili się kolejno Chloe, Stiles i Junior. Ich przedstawienie zaczęło się od momentu, w którym ta trójka odkryła ciało Samanthy leżące na środku sceny. 'Stiles/Lion: '''Co... co to ma być?! '''Chloe/Iris: '''Co tu się stało? Czy ona jest... martwa? ''Junior potrząsnął lekko Samanthą, a następnie sprawdził jej puls. 'Junior/Drake: '''Nie żyje... ''Trójka uczestników wymieniła ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. 'Stiles/Lion: '''Wszystko było z nią w porządku, gdy się z nią widziałem niecałą godzinę temu... '''Junior/Drake: '''Czyli... Sugerujesz, że ktoś ją zabił? ''W tej samej chwili na scenę wszedł Klein. 'Klein: '''O, tu jesteście. Wszędzie was szukałem! To znaczy najpierw szukałem Samanthy, a dopiero potem was, ponieważ... ''Spojrzał na leżące ciało. 'Klein: '''Czy... czy to jest... '''Junior/Drake: '''Tak. ''Klein krzyknął, a następnie zemdlał. Chloe, Stiles i Junior zebrali się wokół niego, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Wtedy też na scenę weszła ostatnia osoba, czyli Nikki. 'Nikki: '''Coś się stało? Słyszałam krzyk... ''Spojrzała na Kleina, a potem na Samanthę i sama zaczęła krzyczeć. 'Nikki: '''O mój Boże, co im się stało? '''Chloe/Iris: '''Podejrzewamy, że ktoś zabił Samanthę... Natomiast Klein po prostu stracił przytomność. '''Nikki: '''Jak to zabił?! Kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić?! '''Junior/Drake: '''Cóż, chyba musimy to teraz ustalić... ''W tym momencie nastąpiło "przyspieszenie czasu", w trakcie którego Klein się obudził i cała piątka zaczęła badać miejsce zbrodni. Gdy skończyli, zebrali się wokół Samanthy w kręgu. 'Stiles/Lion: '''Chyba wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że mordercą jest ktoś z naszej piątki... '''Nikki: '''Co?! Niby jak możemy być tego pewni? '''Stiles/Lion: '''Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie możliwe wejścia do tego domu. Nie ma żadnych śladów włamania, a oprócz nas nikt inny nie posiada kluczy do drzwi wejściowych... '''Chloe/Iris: '''No chyba że któreś z nas miało wspólnika, któremu pomogło tutaj wejść... '''Junior/Drake: '''Co i tak oznaczałoby, że przynajmniej jedno z nas jest zamieszane w to morderstwo. '''Klein: '''Jak w ogóle mogliśmy nie zauważyć ani tym bardziej usłyszeć nic podejrzanego? '''Junior/Drake: '''Po zbadaniu tego miejsca wygląda na to, że Sam została otruta, więc mogło obyć się bez hałasu. '''Chloe/Iris: '''Dodatkowo na jej ciele nie ma żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Wydaje mi się, że ktoś podstępem dał jej tę truciznę. '''Nikki: '''Podstępem? Czyli na przykład mogła dostać napój z trucizną? '''Chloe/Iris: '''Całkiem możliwe. '''Junior/Drake: '''Znaleźliśmy buteleczkę po truciźnie, która jak się okazało była płynem, więc raczej łatwej byłoby ją podać z napojem niż z jedzeniem. '''Klein: '''A skąd możemy mieć pewność, że to nie było samobójstwo? '''Stiles/Lion: '''Cóż, z etykiety na butelce można wyczytać, że trucizna ma niemal natychmiastowy efekt, więc Samantha nie zdążyłaby wypić trucizny w kuchni, zostawić tam butelkę, a potem przyjść aż tutaj. '''Klein: '''Mogłaby przybiec... '''Chloe/Iris: '''Ale po co miałaby tutaj przychodzić? To nawet nie jest jej pokój... '''Klein: '''Może chciała, żebyśmy myśleli, że ktoś ją otruł, a tak naprawdę sama to wszystko przygotowała? '''Stiles/Lion: '''Na pewno byśmy zauważyli, że zaczęła się inaczej zachowywać. Była w naprawdę dobrym humorze na godzinę przed tym, jak zginęła... '''Junior/Drake: '''Skoro już o tym mowa, to kto jako ostatni się z nią widział? '''Klein: '''Ja jej akurat szukałem, gdy trafiłem tutaj, ale przed tym siedziałem sam w swoim pokoju... ''Na moment zapadła cisza. 'Stiles/Lion: '''Czyli mamy rozumieć, że tylko ja widziałem się z nią w ciągu ostatniej godziny? '''Chloe/Iris: '''Na to wygląda... '''Nikki: '''Więc to ty ją zabiłeś! '''Stiles/Lion: '''Co? Nie! '''Junior/Drake: '''Skoro już przechodzimy do obwiniania się, to tak się składa, że ja, Lion i Iris przez cały czas byliśmy we trójkę w salonie i potem razem trafiliśmy w to miejsce. '''Nikki: '''Okej, rozumiem... Więc zabiliście ją we trójkę? '''Chloe/Iris: '''Czy naprawdę uważasz, że gdybyśmy we trójkę zaplanowali morderstwo, to teraz próbowalibyśmy znaleźć winowajcę? '''Nikki: '''A kto inny mógł to zrobić? Ja? Klein? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Kleina, który nagle stał się nieco nerwowy. 'Junior/Drake: '''Wszystko z tobą w porządku? '''Klein: '''Och, po prostu... Nadal jestem w szoku z powodu tego, co się stało, a teraz jeszcze wszyscy zaczęliście się obwiniać... '''Stiles/Lion: '''Niestety musimy ustalić, kto z waszej dwójki jest winny. '''Klein: '''Jakiej "waszej dwójki"? '''Stiles/Lion: '''Na ten moment nie mamy dowodu na naszą niewinność, ale ja, Iris i Drake dobrze wiemy, że żadne z nas tego nie zrobiło, więc dla nas oczywistym jest, że co najmniej jedno z was było zamieszane w to morderstwo. '''Klein: '''To w takim razie ja i Nikki czekamy na dowód, bo bez tego nie macie prawa nas obwiniać! '''Nikki: '''W sumie... Jestem prawie pewna, że gdy wcześniej przechodziłam w pobliżu salonu, to słyszałam rozmowę kilku osób na temat filmu, który oglądali... To byliście wy we trójkę, tak? '''Chloe/Iris: '''Tak, postanowiliśmy obejrzeć wspólnie taki jeden horror. Wiemy, że wy oraz Sam nie lubicie takich filmów, więc nie pytaliśmy was, czy chcecie dołączyć. '''Junior/Drake: '''Hmm, więc w sumie możemy uznać to jako chociaż częściowy dowód na to, że byliśmy zajęci filmem, a nie morderstwem? '''Nikki: '''Chyba... ''Na moment znów zapadła cisza, po której Nikki spojrzała z powagą na Kleina. 'Nikki: '''Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? '''Klein: '''Dlaczego co zrobiłem? '''Nikki: '''Nie udawaj głupiego! Skoro potencjalnie możemy uznać Iris, Liona i Drake'a za niewinnych, to w takim razie tylko ty mogłeś ją zabić! '''Klein: '''Słucham?! Nie zapomniałaś przypadkiem o sobie? '''Nikki: '''No chyba wiem, że ja tego nie zrobiłam! '''Klein: '''Ja też nie! Zresztą powiedziałem już, że szukałem jej zaraz po tym, jak została zabita, za to ty jeszcze nie wspomniałaś, czym byłaś zajęta w tym czasie! ''Nikki zamierzała coś odpowiedzieć, ale Junior postanowił się wtrącić. 'Junior/Drake: '''Momencik. Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że zacząłeś szukać Samanthy "zaraz" po tym, jak została zabita? ''W tej chwili Klein stał się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy. 'Klein: '''Eee... Tak? '''Junior/Drake: '''A skąd w takim razie wiesz, że wtedy już nie żyła? Albo jeszcze dokładniej, że zginęła chwilę wcześniej? Na podstawie zebranych dowodów nie możemy ustalić, kiedy dokładnie została otruta. ''Wszyscy zaczęli przyglądać się Kleinowi. 'Klein: '''Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! *wziął głęboki oddech* P-po prostu... S-skoro nie mogłem jej znaleźć, to doszedłem do wniosku, że wtedy już nie żyła... '''Stiles/Lion: '''Ale z jakiegoś powodu stwierdziłeś, że to było zaraz po tym, jak zginęła... '''Klein: '''Nie to miałem na myśli, okej?! '''Chloe/Iris: '''Wiesz, oprócz ciebie Nikki też jest podejrzana, ale ona się nie denerwuje tak bardzo jak ty i raczej nie widać po niej, że próbuje coś ukryć... Nawet pomogła nam ustalić, że... ''Chloe nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ Klein nie wytrzymał i jej przerwał. 'Klein: '''Dobra! Ja to zrobiłem! Zadowoleni?! '''Nikki: '''Ha! Wiedziałam... '''Stiles/Lion: '''Tak po prostu się przyznajesz? '''Klein: '''Przecież widzę, że cała wasza czwórka obróciła się przeciwko mnie! Zresztą nie ma już sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć... ''W tej chwili Klein wyjął z kieszeni mały, papierowy pistolet, którym "postrzelił" Nikki w głowę. Dziewczyna upadła, natomiast pozostali krzyknęli. 'Klein: '''Zamierzałem powybijać was w taki sposób, że nigdy byście się nie dowiedzieli, kto was tak urządził, ale jesteście tak wścibscy, że jednak musimy załatwić to inaczej... ''Klein ledwo skończył mówić, gdy on również został "postrzelony". Tym razem to Junior celował w niego drugim papierowym pistoletem. Chloe i Stiles spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. 'Chloe/Iris: '''Nie musiałeś go zabijać... '''Junior/Drake: '''On albo my... Chyba wyraził się jasno, że chciał nas wszystkich pozabijać, więc uznajmy to za samoobronę. '''Stiles/Lion: '''Więc... Co teraz? Mamy tutaj trzy martwe osoby... '''Chloe/Iris: '''Cóż, myślę, że teraz jest dobry moment na to, żeby wezwać policję... ''Światła nad sceną powoli się zaciemniły. Druga grupa uczestników, którzy oglądali występ, spoglądali po sobie z wyraźnym zdezorientowaniem. Gdy światła znowu się zapaliły, Chloe, Junior, Stiles, Klein i Nikki stali zwróceni do widowni i ukłonili się. Pozostali uczestnicy zaczęli im klaskać. Niektórzy z większym entuzjazmem, inni z mniejszym. 'Klein: '''Ej, gdzie jest Sam? ''Cała piątka odwróciła się. Okazało się, że Samantha nadal leży na podłodze. 'Stiles: '''Aż tak wczuła się w rolę trupa? ''Chloe podeszła do dziewczyny i lekko nią potrząsnęła. Wtedy też zaskoczona Samantha obudziła się. 'Chloe: '''Zasnęłaś na scenie?! '''Samantha: '''No sorry, nie moja wina, że kazaliście mi leżeć z zamkniętymi oczami i wsłuchiwać się w te nudne dyskusje... '''Klein: '''OMG, jeszcze nie ma nocy, nie możesz się odzywać! ''Samantha powiedziała bezgłośnie "ups", a następnie uśmiechnęła się i ukłoniła tak jak pozostali przed chwilą. Kilka minut później grupy zamieniły się miejscami. Dotychczasowi aktorzy zajęli miejsca na widowni, natomiast pozostali zaczynali swoje przedstawienie. W ich przypadku również można było zorientować się po perukach, że w rolę DeMony wcieliła się LaTeesha, za to Dwaynem został Vince. Na początek na scenie znalazły się LaTeesha, Celestia i Ce'Brie, natomiast z boku stał Brian, który został narratorem. LaTeesha udawała, że szoruje podłogę, podczas gdy Celestia i Ce'Brie stały obok i przyglądały jej się. 'Brian: '''DeMona nigdy nie miała łatwego życia. Jest wychowywana przez wredną macochę, która razem ze swoją biologiczną córką traktuje DeMonę jak osobistą służącą. '''Celestia: '''Nie ociągaj się. Do wieczora masz wyszorować cały dom w taki sposób, że wszystko będzie błyszczeć. '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Oczywiście, matko... '''Celestia: '''Ugh, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tak do mnie nie mówiła?! Ja jestem twoją królową, a Ce'Brie twoją księżniczką. Zgadza się, córeczko? ''Spojrzała na Ce'Brie, która ciągle potakiwała swojej "matce". 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Wybacz... królowo... '''Celestia: '''Tak lepiej, ale następnym razem chcę usłyszeć w tym więcej przekonania. Ja i Ce'Brie idziemy teraz wyszykować się na dzisiejszy bal. Ty oczywiście nigdzie się stąd nie wybierasz, zrozumiano? '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Tak... ''Celestia i Ce'Brie zeszły ze sceny. 'Brian: '''Gdy macocha i przyrodnia siostra szykowały się do wyjścia, DeMona starała się jak najdokładniej wysprzątać cały dom. Skończyła na krótko po tym, jak Celestia i Ce'Brie wyszły na bal. ''LaTeesha spojrzała ze smutkiem przez kartonowe okno. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Dlaczego moje życie jest takie tragiczne? Jestem tutaj więziona i wykorzystywana przez okrutną macochę i jej rozpieszczoną córeczkę... Chciałabym, żeby w końcu coś uległo zmianie... ''Nagle po drugiej stronie "okna" zabłysnęło lekkie światło. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Och! Co to takiego? ''LaTeesha udawała, że wyszła na zewnątrz. Gdy zaczęła się rozglądać, na scenę weszła Muriel trzymająca długą drewnianą łyżkę obsypaną brokatem. 'Muriel: '''Witaj kochanie. Poczułam twoje rozpaczliwe wzywanie, więc oto jestem. '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Ale... kim jesteś? '''Muriel: '''Twoją dobrą wróżką. *uśmiechnęła się* ''LaTeesha była wyraźnie zaskoczona. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Dobrą wróżką? Jak to możliwe? '''Muriel: '''W tym świecie wszystko jest możliwe. W końcu nadszedł moment, w którym twoje życie zmieni się na lepsze. Wiem jak bardzo chciałabyś pójść na ten bal, dlatego pomogę ci tam dotrzeć. '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Ale tam są Ce'Brie i Celestia... Na pewno mnie rozpoznają! '''Muriel: '''Och, tym się nie przejmuj. W końcu to bal maskowy. A teraz chodź ze mną, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. ''Muriel machnęła swoją "różdżką", a następnie razem z LaTeeshą zeszły ze sceny. W tej samej chwili na scenę weszli Vince, Celestia i Ce'Brie w papierowych maskach i zaczęli tańczyć do muzyki, której nie było, przez co wydawało się, że każde z nich tańczyło do innej piosenki. Po chwili na scenę wróciły Muriel i LaTeesha, która teraz również miała maskę. 'Muriel: '''Wyglądasz tak pięknie! '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Dziękuję... '''Muriel: '''Będę czekać na ciebie o północy, żebyś mogła szybko i bezpiecznie wrócić do domu. Baw się dobrze! ''Muriel zeszła ze sceny, a LaTeesha podeszła do tańczącej trójki, gdzie tak jak oni zaczęła tańczyć do nieistniejącej muzyki. 'Brian: '''Początkowo DeMona była nieśmiała i trochę wystraszona, zwłaszcza gdy spotkała na balu macochę i przyrodnią siostrę, ale na całe szczęście obydwie były na tyle głupie, że nie rozpoznały swojej "służącej". Dzięki temu DeMona trochę się rozluźniła i w końcu zaczęła się dobrze bawić. ''Po chwili LaTeesha i Vince "przypadkiem" zderzyli się ze sobą. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Ojej, przepraszam... '''Vince/Dwayne: '''Nie, to ja przepraszam. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć tak pięknej damy... ''Vince pocałował Teeshę w rękę. Dziewczyna zachichotała. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Już nie przesadzajmy z tą "piękną"... '''Vince/Dwayne: '''Ależ to żadna przesada! Aż trudno uwierzyć, że wcześniej cię tu nie zauważyłem. '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Jestem tu dopiero od niedawna... '''Vince/Dwayne: '''Jak ci na imię, jeśli mogę zapytać? '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''LaT... eee... DeMona. ''Spojrzała, czy Celestia i Ce'Brie usłyszały jej imię, ale obydwie w tej chwili były odwrócone do nich plecami. 'Vince/Dwayne: '''Cudowne imię dla cudownej kobiety. *uśmiechnął się* Ja natomiast jestem książę Dwayne. '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''K-książę?! '''Vince/Dwayne: '''Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem? '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Och, wręcz przeciwnie! ''Ponownie zachichotała. 'Vince/Dwayne: '''Znakomicie. Może w takim przypadku zechciałabyś ze mną zatańczyć? '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Z przyjemnością! ''Vince i LaTeesha zaczęli razem tańczyć. Początkowo dziewczyna była dosyć niezdarna, więc Vince przytulił ją, żeby ich wspólny taniec nieco lepiej się prezentował. W tym czasie Celestia i Ce'Brie zwróciły już uwagę na tańczącą dwójkę i przyglądały im się z niezadowoleniem. Zazdrość na twarzy Ce'Brie wyglądała na tyle realnie, że raczej nie była udawana. Na widowni Samantha i Klein również wydawali się zazdrośni. 'Brian: '''DeMona i Dwayne szybko stali się najpopularniejszą parą na balu, której wszyscy ciągle się przyglądali. Niestety przy dobrej zabawie czas szybko mija i w końcu wybiła północ. ''LaTeesha z trudem odsunęła się od Vince'a. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Już północ... Ja... Muszę już iść... '''Vince/Dwayne: '''Och, dlaczego? Myślałem, że dobrze się bawiliśmy? '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Dobrze to za mało powiedziane... ''W tym czasie Celestia odezwała się do Ce'Brie. 'Celestia: '''Myślę, że musimy już szykować się do wyjścia. Sama wiesz kto nie może zostać zbyt długo bez nadzoru. ''LaTeesha spojrzała na Celestię, a potem z powrotem na Vince'a. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Wybacz... Nie mogę tu dłużej zostać... ''LaTeesha zbiegła ze sceny. 'Vince/Dwayne: '''Zaczekaj! ''Vince pobiegł w tym samym kierunku. Ce'Brie i Celestia również po chwili zeszły ze sceny. 'Brian: '''DeMona zdążyła wrócić do domu przed Celestią i Ce'Brie, które nie zauważyły niczego podejrzanego. Książę Dwayne nie mógł przestać myśleć o tajemniczej dziewczynie, więc postanowił ją odnaleźć. Przez jej maskę nie wiedział, jak dokładnie wyglądała, ale za to podczas tańca bardzo dobrze zapamiętał jej piękny zapach składający się z mieszanki różnych środków do czystości. W mieście szybko rozniosła się wieść o tym, że książę poszukuje DeMony pachnącej niczym najdroższy Domestos. Oczywiście macocha i przyrodnia siostra szybko domyśliły się, o kogo chodzi. ''Na scenę weszły z powrotem LaTeesha, Ce'Brie i Celestia. 'Celestia: '''Jak śmiałaś wymknąć się z domu i pójść na ten bal?! I na dodatek uwiodłaś tego biednego księcia! ''Ce'Brie patrzyła na Teeshę wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Ja... Ja tylko... '''Celestia: '''Zamilcz! Od dzisiaj będziesz żyła w piwnicy! Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że to ty jesteś tą tajemniczą dziewczyną! ''W tej samej chwili Vince zapukał w kartonowe drzwi. 'Celestia: '''Ce'Brie, zabierz ją stąd! Ja zobaczę, kto do nas przyszedł. ''Ce'Brie próbowała odciągnąć LaTeeshę na drugi koniec sceny, ale dziewczyna była dla niej za ciężka, więc nie szło jej to zbyt dobrze. W tym czasie Celestia "otworzyła drzwi". 'Celestia: '''Och, książę Dwayne! ''"Siostry" odwróciły się w stronę Vince'a. LaTeesha uśmiechnęła się, a następnie skorzystała z chwili nieuwagi Ce'Brie, wyrwała jej się i podbiegła do Vince'a. 'LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Dwayne, to ja, DeMona! '''Celestia: '''Proszę nie zwracać na nią uwagi, ta dziewczyna jest chora psychicznie. ''Celestia chciała odepchnąć Teeshę, ale Vince ją powstrzymał. 'Vince/Dwayne: '''Nadal pamiętam ten głos... ''Podszedł nieco bliżej i powąchał włosy LaTeeshy. 'Vince/Dwayne: '''I ten zapach... Nikt inny tak nie pachnie. Myślę, że odnalazłem moją księżniczkę! '''Celestia: '''Nie, to musi być jakaś pomyłka! DeMona nawet nie wychodzi z domu! '''Vince/Dwayne: '''Ach, więc przyznajesz, że jej imię to DeMona? ''Zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, Celestia aż zaniemówiła. LaTeesha uśmiechnęła się do Vince'a. 'Vince/Dwayne: '''Ten uśmiech również pamiętam. Chodź ze mną, proszę. Widzę, że jesteś nieszczęśliwa w tym domu. '''LaTeesha/DeMona: '''Z tobą pójdę nawet na koniec świata! '''Celestia: '''Nie! ''Vince złapał Teeshę za rękę i razem z nią zszedł ze sceny. 'Brian: '''I tak oto książę Dwayne i księżniczka DeMona żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie... ''Światła nad sceną zgasły na chwilę, a gdy ponownie się zapaliły, Vince, LaTeesha, Celestia, Ce'Brie, Muriel i Brian stali przed widownią i ukłonili się. Druga grupa zaczęła im klaskać. Tak jak w przypadku poprzedniego przedstawienia, niektórzy byli bardziej podekscytowani występem, a inni już mniej. 21.29: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, gdzie czekali na wyniki zadania. '''Wielki Brat: Mieszkańcy domu, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni wasze życie obracało się wokół piątki waszych byłych współlokatorów. Oprócz przestrzegania ich zasad musieliście również przygotować dla nich prezenty oraz przedstawić scenki, w których ta piątka miała być waszymi głównymi bohaterami. To od nich w głównej mierze zależy ocena całego zadania, ale Wielki Brat również przez cały czas was obserwował. Stiles: Miejmy nadzieję, że się teraz na nas nie wyżyją... Wielki Brat: Opinie na temat prezentów poznaliście już wcześniej, dlatego przejdziemy od razu do waszych scenek. Grupa przedstawiająca zagadkę morderstwa została w miarę pozytywnie oceniona. Pomysł na taką fabułę najbardziej przypadł do gustu Drake'owi, natomiast Lion i Iris stwierdzili, że woleliby zostać przedstawieni w romantycznej scence drugiej grupy. Największą krytyką w waszą stronę było to, że nie wszystko było do końca zrozumiałe oraz to, że Klein i Nikki mieli prawie tak samo ważne role, co główna trójka. W przypadku drugiego przedstawienia, DeMona i Dwayne są bardzo zbulwersowani faktem, że otrzymali historię miłosną i oboje nie zamierzają zaakceptować takiego występu. Z drugiej strony pozostała trójka nie miała do was większych zastrzeżeń. Vince: Cóż, ryzyko jednak nie do końca się opłaciło... LaTeesha: Pff, po prostu nie potrafią przyznać się do tego, że rzeczywiście coś ich łączy... Według mnie nasza miłość została przedstawiona perfekcyjnie! Spojrzała maślanymi oczami na Vince'a, który w odpowiedzi posłał jej niezręczny uśmiech. Ce'Brie i Samantha spoglądały na nich z zazdrością. Wielki Brat: 'Sumując wszystkie opinie waszych "bogów" oraz wasze dość słabe przestrzeganie ich zasad, Wielki Brat informuje was, że zadanie niestety zostaje niezaliczone. ''Od kilku osób wydobył się jęk zawodu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Przez najbliższy tydzień wszyscy z wyjątkiem Głowy Domu będą musieli zadowolić się ograniczoną ilością jedzenia. '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF? Przez dwa dni chodziłam w worku na śmieci i prawie w ogóle się nie odzywałam i nic z tego nie mam?! Poza tym ja nie mogę żyć w takim ubóstwie przez dwa tygodnie z rzędu! '''Klein & Samantha: '''Ja też nie! '''Vince: '''Spokojnie, jakoś damy radę... ''W międzyczasie Nikki i LaTeesha zaczęły płakać. 'Junior: '''Chyba nie byłbym tego taki pewny... ''23.45: Ce'Brie i LaTeesha poszły razem do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ce'Brie: '''To jest jakaś trageeediaaaa... Lubię być szczupła, ale nie zamierzam żyć jak jakaś anorektyczka przez dwa tygodnie z rzędu! '''LaTeesha: '''Będę tęsknić za tym dobrym jedzeniem... Chyba muszę zrobić sobie jakieś zapasy. '''Ce'Brie: '''No tobie to akurat przydałaby się jakaś dieta. '''LaTeesha: '''Hę? '''Ce'Brie: '''No wiesz... Chyba chciałabyś podobać się Vince'owi, co? '''LaTeesha: '''Ale... Myślałam, że on chce mnie taką, jaka jestem! '''Ce'Brie: '''Och, kochana, on tylko odgrywał swoją rolę. Tak naprawdę podobają mu się takie dziewczyny, jak ja! Ale nie przejmuj się, zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego! ''Przytuliła zasmuconą Teeshę. Wtedy też spojrzała w kamerę i powiedziała bezgłośnie "on jest mój". Dzień 35 11.27: Nowy dzień rozpoczął się w nieco ponurej atmosferze z powodu przegranego zadania. Junior i Stiles siedzieli sobie w ogrodzie. 'Junior: '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile ostatnio masz szczęścia? '''Stiles: '''Szczęścia? W jakim sensie? '''Junior: '''Gdybyś nie był Głową Domu, to razem za mną, Kleinem, Samanthą i Ce'Brie spędziłbyś całe dwa tygodnie na jedzeniu ograniczonej ilości śmieciowego żarcia. '''Stiles: '''No tak, przeszło mi już to przez myśl, ale wolałem się tym nie chwalić. Niestety załapię się jeszcze na tę biedę, jak po eliminacji ktoś inny zostanie nowym władcą tego domu. '''Junior: '''Ech, zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać zadanie o Głowę Domu i dzięki temu przetrwać kolejny tydzień. Szkoda, że do finału jest jeszcze tak daleko... '''Stiles: '''Cóż, tak właściwie to dzisiaj chyba mija już połowa całej gry. '''Junior: '''Już połowa, czy dopiero połowa? Bo dla mnie bardziej to drugie. Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy tu już całą wieczność... '''Stiles: '''Ta, trochę trudno uwierzyć, że minął tylko nieco ponad miesiąc. W tym domu czas chyba płynie wolniej... '''Junior: '''No, najwidoczniej... ''14.06: Chloe, Nikki, Muriel i Klein próbowali wspólnie zorganizować w kuchni nową sytuację z jedzeniem. 'Muriel: '''Już raz wszyscy przez to przechodziliśmy i nie było takich problemów... Widziałam już dzisiaj, jak LaTeesha chowa resztki czekolady i ciastek pod łóżkiem, ale jest mi jej na tyle szkoda, że nie chciałam jej tego siłą zabierać. '''Chloe: '''W sumie byliśmy wtedy w trakcie pierwszego tygodnia i dopiero przyzwyczajaliśmy się do życia w tym domu. Poza tym przez kolejne tygodnie mieliśmy tu dosyć wygodne życie. A przynajmniej większość z nas miała... ''Spojrzała na Kleina, który wyglądał na zmęczonego. 'Klein: '''Dobrze, że to dopowiedziałaś, bo już miałem ochotę cię upomnieć... ''W tej samej chwili Nikki bardzo głośno westchnęła. 'Chloe: '''Emm, Nikki, coś nie tak? '''Nikki: '''I ty się jeszcze pytasz?! W pierwszym tygodniu jeszcze jakoś ledwo to przeżyłam, ale teraz? Po miesiącu w tym piekle?! Ja nie dam rady! *zaczęła szlochać* Wiem, że wyglądam jak modelka, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że muszę się ciągle poprawnie odżywiać! '''Chloe: '''Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze... ''Z każdą chwilą Nikki coraz mocniej płakała. 'Nikki: '''Wcale nie! Mam dosyć tego miejsca! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! ''Dziewczyna z krzykiem pobiegła do pokoju zwierzeń. Kilka innych osób spoglądało na nią ze zdziwieniem. 'Klein: '''Cóż, już w sumie dawno nie miała mocniejszego załamania nerwowego... '''Chloe: '''Myślicie, że zrezygnuje? '''Muriel: '''Nie mówię, że życzę jej odejścia, ale ten program ma chyba zły wpływ na jej zdrowie psychiczne... ''Tymczasem w pokoju zwierzeń... 'Wielki Brat: '''Nikki, Wielki Brat proponuje, żebyś najpierw trochę się uspokoiła, zanim podejmiesz ostateczną decyzję o rezygnacji. '''Nikki: '''Nie! Mam już tego wszystkiego dosyć! I tak tego nie wygram! Nigdy nie wygrałam! Nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłam się na to, żeby znowu przez to wszystko przechodzić! '''Wielki Brat: '''Przed wejściem do domu Wielkiego Brata sama powiedziałaś, że ten program to twoje drugie życie i zawsze z chęcią będziesz do niego wracać. '''Nikki: '''Co ja tam mogę wiedzieć, pewnie byłam pijana jak to powiedziałam... '''Wielki Brat: '''Mimo wszystko powinnaś na spokojnie przemyśleć swoją decyzję. ''Nikki patrzyła z gniewem w kamerę, a po chwili westchnęła. 'Nikki: '''Dobra, do wieczora się zastanowię. Mogę już iść? '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak, możesz. ''Nikki wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń i ignorując innych poszła prosto do swojego łóżka. 18.14: Ce'Brie zjawiła się w salonie, w którym do tej pory samotnie siedział Vince. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego. 'Ce'Brie: '''Hejka, co tam? '''Vince: '''Och, nic takiego. Po prostu rozmyślam nad życiem... ''Ce'Brie wymusiła uśmiech na twarzy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Fascynujące. Więc... *przysunęła się nieco bliżej Vince'a* Może chcesz porobić coś ciekawszego? ''Vince przyjrzał jej się z lekką podejrzliwością. 'Vince: '''Co dokładnie masz na myśli? '''Ce'Brie: '''No wiesz... Coś tylko we dwoje... ''Chłopak odsunął się od niej. 'Vince: '''Masz na myśli randkę? '''Ce'Brie: '''Skoro tak właśnie chcesz to nazwać, to pewnie! ''Vince westchnął. 'Vince: '''Najpierw LaTeesha, teraz ty... Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był pchać się w te romantyczne sceny podczas zadania... '''Ce'Brie: '''Bądźmy szczerzy, już wcześniej trochę mi się podobałeś. A Teeshą się nie przejmuj. Powiedziałam jej, żeby zostawiła cię w spokoju. '''Vince: '''I tak po prostu się zgodziła? Nie przeszkadza jej to, że teraz ty próbujesz mnie poderwać? '''Ce'Brie: '''Cóż... Całkiem możliwe, że tymczasowo musielibyśmy trzymać nasz związek w tajemnicy, ale... '???: 'Jaki związek?! ''Ce'Brie i Vince gwałtownie odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, w których stała Samantha. 'Ce'Brie: '''A, to tylko ty. Nie przeszkadzaj nam. '''Samantha: '''Od kiedy niby jesteście parą? ''Samantha podeszła trochę bliżej. Vince wstał, a zaraz za nim to samo zrobiła Ce'Brie. 'Vince: '''Nie jesteśmy razem... '''Ce'Brie: '''Ale będziemy! '''Vince: '''Myślę, że w tej sprawie oboje musimy się zgodzić... '''Samantha: '''Widzisz frajerko, on wcale cię nie chce. *oparła się lekko o Vince'a* Zresztą ja do niego o wiele bardziej pasuję. Prawda Vince? '''Vince: '''Cóż, wizualnie może tak... '''Samantha: '''Ha, znakomicie. Chodź ze mną, musimy się w końcu lepiej poznać. ''Zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę ogrodu. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej no heloł, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Ja byłam pierwsza! ''Ce'Brie poszła za nimi do ogrodu, gdzie znajdowało się kilka innych osób. Wśród nich była LaTeesha. 'LaTeesha: '''Sam? Co ty robisz z moim przyszłym mężem?! I Ce'Brie? O co ci chodzi z tym, że byłaś pierwsza? ''Vince spoglądał z niepokojem na trójkę dziewczyn, które mierzyły się złowrogimi spojrzeniami. 'Vince: '''O nie... Wystarczyło, że raz dałem się złamać i teraz nagle trzy kobiety zaczynają o mnie walczyć... '''LaTeesha: '''Jak to walczyć? Ce'Brie? Nie mówiłaś mi, że on też ci się podoba! '''Ce'Brie: '''No już nie dramatyzuj... Przecież on każdemu się podoba i to już od pierwszego tygodnia! '''Vince: '''Ale dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczęłyście się tak na mnie rzucać? '''Ce'Brie: '''Bo do tej pory byłeś zimny jak Celestia! '''LaTeesha: '''Właśnie! '''Vince: '''Moje zachowanie w trakcie przedstawienia było jednorazowe... Nie chcę być już taki jak kiedyś... Poza tym nie mogę pozwolić na to, że będziecie się teraz o mnie kłócić! '''Samantha: '''Więc powiedz w końcu, że wolisz być ze mną, żeby te dwie dały nam już spokój! '''Ce'Brie: '''Chyba miałaś na myśli, że woli być ze mną! '''LaTeesha: '''A ja to co?! '''Vince: '''Klein! ''Trójka dziewczyn spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. 'Samantha: '''Co Klein? '''Vince: '''Eee... T-to on mi się podoba! '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, no chyba nie! ''Zaskoczony Klein, który siedział z innymi osobami i wszystko do tej pory obserwował, podbiegł do Vince'a i dziewczyn. 'Klein: '''Czy ja dobrze słyszałem?! <3 '''Vince: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie masz z tym problemu... '''Klein: '''Jaki problem? To chyba najlepsze, co mnie spotkało w tym programie! <3 '''Vince: '''S-serio? Świetnie... ''Zaśmiał się nerwowo. 'Ce'Brie: '''Klein, nie słuchaj go. Założę się, że skłamał, bo chce, żebyśmy dały mu spokój! '''LaTeesha: '''No, to ma sens. Moja BFF jest genialna. <3 Chociaż powinnam być na ciebie zła za to, że chciałaś mi go zabrać... '''Vince: '''Z nikim się nie umówię, okej? Moje związki zawsze kończą się tragicznie i nie mogę dopuścić do kolejnych takich przypadków! '''Klein: '''No weź... Dopiero co zrobiłeś mi nadzieję i już postanowiłeś ją zniszczyć? '''Vince: '''Aaach! Już się zaczyna! Wybaczcie, ale muszę pobyć sam! ''Wybiegł z ogrodu. 'Ce'Brie: '''Pff, jeszcze sam do mnie wróci. '''Samantha: '''Ta, chyba w twoich snach... '''Klein: '''Sorki dziewczyny, ale ze mną nie macie szans! W końcu sam powiedział, że mu się podobam! '''LaTeesha: '''Ce'Brie uważa, że to kłamstwo i ja się z tym zgadzam! '''Klein: '''Uważajcie sobie, co chcecie. Prędzej czy później na pewno dowiemy się, jaka jest prawda... ''21.56: Nikki, która przez kilka godzin zdążyła już się uspokoić, poszła znowu do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj ponownie Nikki. Jak się teraz czujesz? '''Nikki: '''Już mi lepiej... Jak się wypłakałam, a potem ponaśmiewałam się z innymi z tej całej sytuacji z Vincem, to już prawie zapomniałam, że chciałam stąd odejść... '''Wielki Brat: '''Dobrze, że zgodziłaś się dłużej nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ teraz mogłabyś żałować odejścia z programu. '''Nikki: '''Na pewno bym żałowała! Ale nic nie poradzę na to, że nie myślę, gdy jestem w złym nastroju. '''Wielki Brat: '''Skoro wspomniałaś już Vince'a, to może powiesz, co sama uważasz na ten temat? '''Nikki: '''Szkoda, że te dziewczyny i Klein już wcześniej nie zaczęli o niego walczyć, bo fajnie się to obserwuje! W sumie sama trochę się rozmarzyłam, gdy oglądałam jego występ, ale już nie jestem taka napalona jak kiedyś, więc na razie wystarczy mi, że po prostu trochę na niego popatrzę każdego dnia! Zresztą i tak nie mam u niego żadnych szans jeśli na serio podoba mu się Klein... ''Tymczasem Vince nadal starał się wszystkich unikać i aktualnie siedział w "domku na drzewie". 'Vince: '''Mam nadzieję, że to nagłe zainteresowanie moją osobą jest tymczasowe... Niewiele brakowało, a powiedziałbym, że mogę iść na randkę z całą czwórką... Co w sumie mogłoby być nawet fajne... Ach, nie! *spoliczkował się* Nie możesz im tego zrobić, Vince! Wytrzymałeś już miesiąc, więc wytrzymasz też drugie tyle! ''Odetchnął i skupił się na obserwowaniu ciemnego nieba przez okno w domku. Dzień 36 - Live Widok przeniósł się do studia, gdzie najpierw została pokazana widownia, a następnie kamery zostały skierowane na prowadzącą, która szła podłużną sceną. Po chwili Heidi zatrzymała się na środku. '''Heidi: Witajcie drodzy widzowie! Wydawałoby się, że minęła już wieczność, odkąd rozpoczęliśmy tę edycję, ale tak naprawdę jesteśmy zaledwie w połowie! Dzisiaj, po pięciu tygodniach, kolejny uczestnik pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. Na kogo tym razem wypadnie? Tego dowiemy się już niebawem. Najpierw zobaczmy, co działo się w domu przed dzisiejszą eliminacją! Heidi odwróciła się w stronę dużego ekranu, na którym wyświetliło się nagranie z 36. dnia. 11.55: Stiles, Nikki i Chloe zaczęli dyskutować w salonie na temat eliminacji. Przyglądali się ścianie ze zdjęciami uczestników. Stiles: Więc... Kto według nas dzisiaj odpada? Chloe: Mam nadzieję, że nie ja z Celestią... Nikki: Celcia to się nawet rozgadała w trakcie tego całego przedstawienia, ale potem znowu ucichła... Chloe: Masz szczęście, że nie słyszała, jak ją tak nazywasz. Celestia: Tak się składa, że słyszałam. Cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę Celestii, która stała za ich plecami. Nikki: Nieładnie się tak zakradać! Celestia: Po prostu przechodziłam w pobliżu, gdy usłyszałam to, co o mnie mówisz. Nikki: Stwierdziłam fakty, co nie? Mam wrażenie, że w trakcie tej scenki powiedziałaś więcej niż przez cały miesiąc... 'Celestia: '''Za to ja mam wrażenie, że zbyt rzadko używasz czegoś takiego jak mózg. Wiesz do czego on służy, czy mam ci to wyjaśnić? ''Celestia wymusiła fałszywy uśmiech na twarzy, za to Nikki była wyraźnie wkurzona. 'Nikki: '''Okej, widzę, że jak już się łaskawie odezwiesz, to zaczynasz obrażać innych. '''Celestia: '''Po prostu odwdzięczyłam się za tą obelgę w moją stronę. *spojrzała na Stilesa* A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to w teorii najbardziej zagrożeni powinni być Klein i Samantha, ponieważ są tutaj krócej od reszty osób, ale z drugiej strony ostatnio ta zasada się nie sprawdziła. Myślę, że każdy ma w miarę równe szanse, zwłaszcza że nie ma już wśród nas wyraźnego "wroga numer jeden". ''Gdy skończyła mówić, tak po prostu sobie poszła. 'Nikki: '''Chyba jednak wolę, gdy siedzi cicho i się nie wtrąca. '''Chloe: '''Wydaje mi się, że już zaczyna jej się to nudzić... Może nie powinnam tego mówić, ale jestem prawie pewna, że takie siedzenie w tle to tylko część jej strategii. '''Stiles: '''Serio? Przez to prawie każdy postrzega ją jako aspołeczną, co na pewno jej nie pomaga. A tak właściwie to wam jako jednemu uczestnikowi. '''Chloe: '''Niby racja, ale i tak lepsze to niż gdyby miała wiecznie udawać miłą... Chociaż to "wiecznie" jest lekką przesadą, bo wiem, że w taki sposób wytrzymałaby może z tydzień, zanim by wybuchła i wyrzuciła na wszystkich swoje negatywne emocje... '''Stiles: '''Cóż, przynajmniej zgadzam się z jej opinią na temat eliminacji... ''15.36: Samantha przeglądała swoje ubrania w sypialni, gdy do środka wszedł Vince. Chłopak widząc ją chciał zawrócić, ale było za późno, ponieważ dziewczyna go zauważyła. 'Samantha: '''Hej, Vince! '''Vince: '''Tak? ''Podeszła do niego. 'Samantha: '''Oczywiście nie zamierzam dzisiaj odpadać, ale gdybym jednak odpadła, to mam nadzieję, że będziesz za mną tęsknić i nie zbliżysz się do żadnej z tych wywłok! '''Vince: '''Tak jak wczoraj powiedziałem, nie chcę zbliżać się do żadnej osoby... '''Samantha: 'Świetnie, już widzę jak zostajemy najpopularniejszą parą tego programu! <3 Vince przyjrzał jej się z lekką konsternacją. 'Vince: '''Nie chcę być niemiły, ale czego nie zrozumiałaś, gdy powiedziałem, że nie zamierzam się do nikogo zbliżać? ''Teraz to Samantha wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. 'Samantha: '''Zaraz... Mnie też miałeś na myśli?! '''Vince: '''No... tak. Wy wszyscy musicie zrozumieć, że ja nie mogę być w związku... '''Samantha: '''Ach, teraz rozumiem. Zamierzasz być ze wszystkimi naraz, tak? Ale ze mną to nie wyjdzie! Nie będę jedną z twoich... '''Vince: '''Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi! To byłoby jeszcze gorsze! ''W tej samej chwili do sypialni weszła Ce'Brie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Całkiem możliwe, że was podsłuchiwałam... '''Vince: '''O nie, znowu się zaczyna... '''Ce'Brie: '...i jeśli myślisz, że będę częścią twojego haremu, to się mylisz! 'Samantha: '''No, chyba nie sądziłeś, że zamierzam się tobą dzielić z innymi? '''Ce'Brie: '''Właśnie! Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz?! '''Vince: '''Eee... To wy wymyślacie teraz jakieś niestworzone historie... '''Samantha: '''Tak uważasz? Więc powiedz nam wreszcie, czego ty tak właściwie chcesz?! '''Vince: '''Spokoju! Nie chcę być w związku ani z jedną osoba, ani z czterema naraz! Bądźcie tak miłe i zapamiętajcie to w końcu! ''Dziewczyny wyglądały na nieco zaskoczone wybuchem Vince'a. 'Ce'Brie: '''No dobra, już nie musisz się tak bulwersować... '''Samantha: '''Co nie? Mógł nam od razu to wyjaśnić zamiast tak krzyczeć... '''Vince: '''Ale ja... Ja przecież... Cały czas wam powtarzam... '''Ce'Brie: '''Już się tak nie tłumacz. Wróć do mnie, jak w końcu się na coś zdecydujesz. '''Samantha: '''Albo lepiej wróć do mnie! '''Ce'Brie: '''Byłam pierwsza! '''Samantha: '''Nie? '''Ce'Brie: '''Tak? '''Samantha: '''Nie? '''Ce'Brie: '''Tak? '''Samantha&Ce'Brie: '''Vince? ''Obydwie spojrzały w stronę Vince'a, albo raczej w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał, ponieważ wykorzystał ich moment nieuwagi i uciekł z sypialni. 'Ce'Brie: '''I widzisz co narobiłaś? '''Samantha: '''Ja? Chyba ty! ''Spojrzały na siebie z irytacją, a następnie rozeszły się w różne miejsca. 19.41: Na krótko przed eliminacją, Wielki Brat zapraszał po kolei nominowane osoby do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie każdy został zapytany o plany na kolejne tygodnie w grze. Jako pierwszy zjawił się tam Brian. 'Brian: '''Nie mam żadnych konkretnych planów. Jedynie mam nadzieję, że jeśli dzisiaj nie odpadnę, to już nigdy więcej nie zostanę zmuszony do życia jak najgorszy brudas. Te dwa dni tak mnie zniszczyły psychicznie, że prawie przestałem się odzywać... Ale już mi lepiej. Trochę... Mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że już delikatnie przywykłem do życia z grupą osób, z których większość nie przejmuje się brudem i zarazkami... Co nie znaczy, że to akceptuję! ''Jako drugi do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Klein. 'Klein: '''Tak się składa, że mam trochę planów! Myślę, że przede wszystkim powinienem rozwinąć nieco moją grę strategiczną. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, że znowu będę nominowany, a zwłaszcza przez Głowę Domu... Co jednocześnie przypomina mi, że jeśli tu zostanę, to na pewno nie odpuszczę Stilesowi i jeszcze jakoś się na nim odegram! ^-^ No i do tego wszystkiego pozostaje jeszcze kwestia Vince'a... Jeśli na serio mu się podobam, to byłoby mi bardzo szkoda, gdybym dzisiaj odpadł i przez to nie mógł już się do niego zbliżyć! ''Po Kleinie nadeszła kolej Celestii i Chloe. 'Celestia: '''Nie wiem jak Chloe, ale ja mam zawsze wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. W tej grze powinno planować się każdy swój ruch, więc właśnie tym się zajmuję. Jesteśmy nominowane już trzeci raz z rzędu, więc jeśli ponownie uda nam się przetrwać, to w najbliższym tygodniu postaram się odmienić nasz los. ''Gdy Celestia skończyła mówić, na krótki moment zapadła cisza. 'Chloe: '''Eee... Za to ja posłucham się planów Celestii, o ile będą dobre. '''Celestia: '''Oczywiście, że będą dobre. Dlaczego mogłabyś uważać inaczej? '''Chloe: '''No nie wiem, może dlatego, że w sumie za każdym razem jesteśmy nominowane przez ciebie? ''Celestia posłała siostrze chłodne spojrzenie. 'Celestia: '''Narażanie się na nominację nie musi od razu oznaczać tego, że moja strategia jest zła. Ale jednak co za dużo, to niezdrowo... ''Kolejna do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Samantha. 'Samantha: '''Teraz obrałam sobie za cel zdobycie Vince'a, ponieważ dobry showmance sprawi, że będę jeszcze popularniejsza. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno postanowił pokazać, jaki z niego romantyk i jednocześnie idealny partner. Ale lepiej późno niż wcale. Ważne, żebym wyszła z tego domu z jak największym fejmem, który pomoże mi potem wkręcić się w życie prawdziwych celebrytów. Może jak będę tu wystarczająco długo, to wywołam jakiś skandal, przez który w dramatyczny sposób opuszczę program? Ludzie będą wtedy gadać o mnie do finału albo nawet dłużej! ''Jako ostatnia w pokoju zwierzeń zjawiła się Ce'Brie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Cóż, przede wszystkim muszę zacząć częściej pokazywać, jaki ze mnie jest strategiczny geniusz. Nie jestem tylko najładniejszą dziewczyną w tym programie, ale też najintal...leginte... eee... no mądrą, no! Więc tak, zamierzam dalej pozbywać się swoich hejterów, a w międzyczasie muszę też sprawić, że Vince w końcu się ogarnie i przyzna, że bylibyśmy idealną parą. Dzięki niemu moja droga do finału byłby jeszcze łatwiejsza! ''Po zwierzeniach nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu odbywa się już całkowicie na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Każdy ma większe lub mniejsze plany na kolejne tygodnie w grze, ale któryś z uczestników niestety nie zrealizuje już tych planów. Nadszedł czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto według waszych głosów musi opuścić dzisiaj dom Wielkiego Brata! ''Heidi zwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli na sofach i czekali na wyniki głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy pomachali w stronę kamer. 'Heidi: '''Brian... ''Zbliżenie na Briana. 'Heidi: '''Ce'Brie... ''Zbliżenie na Ce'Brie. 'Heidi: '''Celestia i Chloe... ''Zbliżenie na siostry. 'Heidi: '''Klein... ''Zbliżenie na Kleina. 'Heidi: '''Samantha... ''Zbliżenie na Samanthę. 'Heidi: '''Publika przemówiła i wasz los jest już przesądzony. Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że domownik, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostaje wyeliminowany jako szósty, to... ... ... ... '''Heidi: '''Samantha! ''Samantha zrobiła minę w stylu "WTF?", natomiast Ce'Brie parsknęła śmiechem. 'Heidi: '''Samantha, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. '''Samantha: '''Beze mnie ten program straci na wartości. I to dosłownie, bo miałam tutaj najdroższe ciuchy... ''Samantha założyła plastikową koronę, którą miała na sobie w trakcie swojego debiutu, a następnie wstała i zaczęła powoli żegnać się ze wszystkimi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Pozdrów ode mnie moich fanów! '''Samantha: '''Spier***aj. ''Ce'Brie skrzywiła się, za to kilka innych osób starało się nie zaśmiać. 'Wielki Brat: '''Samantha, zostałaś wyeliminowana. Musisz już opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Klein jako jedyny szczerze po przyjacielsku przytulił Samanthę. 'Klein: '''Teraz będę tutaj jedynym nowym! '''Samantha: '''Dasz sobie radę... ''Samantha weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali obserwowali ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie dziesięciu sekund, po których drzwi otworzyły się. Samantha wyszła z domu, przeszła przez kawałek sceny i zatrzymała się przy Heidi. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie razem poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiadły. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Samanthę! ''Samantha pomachała widzom i przesłała im buziaki. 'Heidi: '''Powiedz nam, jakie są twoje pierwsze odczucia po eliminacji? '''Samantha: '''Trochę żal, bo na pewno nie jestem gorsza od tych pozostałych nominowanych, ale za to cieszy mnie, że teraz cała uwaga jest skupiona na mnie. <3 '''Heidi: '''Czy w takim razie spodziewałaś się, że dzisiaj odpadniesz? '''Samantha: '''Nie wiem. *wzruszyła ramionami* Oczywiście nie jestem głupia, żeby myśleć, że nic mi nie groziło, ale tak jak mówiłam, nie uważam, że zasłużyłam na to bardziej od pozostałych. '''Heidi: '''W tym tygodniu wasze nominacje odbyły się twarzą w twarz, więc doskonale wiesz, kto i dlaczego na ciebie zagłosował. Co sądzisz na temat tych trzech nominacji, które otrzymałaś od Ce'Brie, Muriel oraz Nikki? '''Samantha: '''Zagłosowały na mnie dwie fałszywe pseudo-gwiazdki, które zazdroszczą mi wyglądu i charakteru oraz starucha, który myśli, że zna się na wszystkim... Co tu więcej mówić? '''Heidi: '''Okej... To może rozwińmy trochę temat twojej relacji z Ce'Brie. Wiele osób twierdzi, że jesteście do siebie bardzo podobne. Dlaczego więc nie potrafiłyście się dogadać? '''Samantha: '''Wcale nie jesteśmy do siebie podobne. Z wyglądu jesteśmy całkowitymi przeciwieństwami! '''Heidi: '''Bardziej miałam na myśli wasze charaktery... '''Samantha: '''Z charakteru też nie jesteśmy podobne... Ja w przeciwieństwie do niej nie jestem fałszywa wobec innych! Ale mogę zgodzić się z tym, że obydwie chciałyśmy zdominować ten dom i właśnie dlatego rywalizowałyśmy ze sobą. Chociaż bywały też momenty, w których potrafiłyśmy się chwilowo dogadać... '''Heidi: '''Obydwie również znalazłyście się wśród czterech osób, które całkiem niedawno niespodziewanie zadurzyły się w tym samym chłopaku. Czy twoje uczucia do Vince'a są prawdziwe, czy może kierowałaś się tym, że inni również nagle się nim zainteresowali? '''Samantha: '''Cóż... *zrobiła krótką pauzę* On zawsze mi się podobał, ale nie ukrywam, że zależało mi na związku z nim głównie dlatego, że zapewniłoby mi to więcej czasu antenowego. A jeśli ktoś inny by go zajął, to wtedy oni zgarnialiby całą uwagę, czego nie mogłabym zaakceptować! '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Podsumowując, jak oceniłabyś swój pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata? '''Samantha: '''Na pewno mogło być lepiej. Chciałam być największą gwiazdą, ale inni ciągle mi w tym przeszkadzali, co mnie wkurzało. Mam nadzieję, że te trzy tygodnie wystarczyły, żeby ludzie poza programem byli zainteresowani moją osobą. '''Heidi: '''Właśnie. Ty i Klein weszliście do domu dwa tygodnie później. Myślisz, że była to przewaga nad innymi, czy może jednak utrudnienie? '''Samantha: '''W moim pierwszym tygodniu to na pewno była przewaga, bo miałam nad nimi władzę, ale jednocześnie od początku czułam, że trudno jest im zaakceptować nowych ludzi. A zwłaszcza kogoś z tak silnym charakterem, jak mój. '''Heidi: '''Na zakończenie chciałabym się dowiedzieć, komu zamierzasz kibicować oraz kto według ciebie powinien odpaść jako następny? '''Samantha: '''Ce'Brie zdecydowanie do wylotu, a co do faworyta, to chyba Klein. Nie byliśmy jakimiś bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale jednak łączy nas fakt, że oboje do tej pory jesteśmy tymi "nowymi". '''Heidi: '''Dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Możesz być pewna, że widzowie o tobie nie zapomną! '''Samantha: '''Wiadomo! '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! ''Samantha jeszcze raz posłała całusa do kamery, a następnie poszła w stronę widowni. Heidi w tym czasie zaczęła iść z powrotem na środek sceny. 'Heidi: '''Sześciu uczestników odpadło, zostało dziesięciu! Co wydarzy się przez następne pięć tygodni? Kto tym razem zostanie Głową Domu, a kto będzie musiał walczyć o wasze głosy? Aby się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć, koniecznie oglądajcie Big Brothera! Do zobaczenia za tydzień! ''Heidi pomachała i zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez moment byli pokazani mieszkańcy domu, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2